Bitten
by RylanRose
Summary: Completely and totally AU. Chuck Bass is a vampire. ...Need I say more? Please R//R.
1. Teaser

**Warnings: **

**If you don't like Gossip Girl AU then stop reading now.**

**If you don't like Blair/Chuck then stop reading now.**

**If you don't like blood and graphic horror scenes than stop reading now (because I promise it will get like that).**

**If you don't like smut then stop reading now (hello, it isn't a good vampire story if there isn't any naughty sex).**

**A/N: All right, so I was sitting there one day and suddenly thought to myself, 'oh my God…Chuck Bass would make a fucking good vampire.' So here it is, my story about Chuck Bass as a vampire, please enjoy and review. By the way, if some of this feels Twilight-ish to you (or any other clichéd vampire story), I'm sorry.**

* * *

Teaser:

If there was one thing that Chuck Bass loved more than sex, it was blood. Sweet, warm, rich blood. The sensation of feeling the thick liquid coursing down his throat could make him give a moan of pleasure that no woman could give him. He loved the hunt, he loved seducing the girls, he loved enticing them in bed, and he loved the conquest. His teeth sinking into the soft flesh of their thigh, sucking hungrily at the skin. Draining enough to feed him for the day, but never enough to kill. While blood may keep him living, he didn't want to be a monster. But still, that is how the women of New York saw him: a womanizing monster with a signature for leaving a bite scar on their left thigh. If only they knew the reason behind it all…

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] Yes, short I know, but like I stated, it's a teaser. You're supposed to read it and want more.**

**[2] Yes, Chuck is a thigh biter. Lol. That will play a major significance later on in the story.**

**[3] Coming Up: Chuck's life at school (yes he can walk in the fucking day light, deal with it people). Who is Chuck's blood brother? (As in fellow New York teenage vampire). What happens when Chuck meets Blair? What happens when Blair meets Chuck? And exactly how many girls at Constance have bite marks on their left thigh?**


	2. My Unlife

"_Ugh, freak."_

"_How the hell does he get all of those girls into bed?"_

"_That guy is way too fucking creepy."_

These were just some of the words that followed Chuck as he walked down the hallway of St. Jude's. The words only made him smirk. He enjoyed that these boys in this school were too afraid to say these things to his face. Instead, he picked up the snippets of their conversations from down the hallway.

"_I heard that it was Katrina Hardwick last night."_

"_So? I've always suspected Katrina was a slut. Bass did nothing but prove it."_

"_Katrina was a virgin."_

"_Well she isn't anymore… If he could charm her, it shouldn't be that hard to get her into my bed."_

"_Oh please, any girl that picks that freak over you still has better taste."_

Chuck's lips curled into a soft smirk as his enhanced hearing picked up the conversation. As much as he hated the fact that he had to continue high school existence, the people that walked through the hallway never ceased to amuse him.

"So Katrina Hardwick," suddenly echoed a voice beside him and Chuck turned his head to see Dan Humphrey.

"What can I say? I was hungry and it wasn't that hard to seduce her," he said with a shrug.

Dan gave a soft chuckle as he looked down the hallway towards the two boys that had just been discussing the very same topic, "well it seems that a lot of guys will be trying for her now."

Again Chuck shrugged, "not my problem. How did they even find out? I didn't exactly take her for one to share the details."

"She didn't," Dan said with a laugh, "but some of the girls saw her leg when she was changing in the locker room. Everyone knows that's you're signature."

"And exactly how many girls have a similar bite mark on their wrist," Chuck asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey," Dan said defensively, "those have all faded to scars, and there aren't as many as your's."

"Well, not all of us have found our calling," Chuck sniped at him, "not that I want to," he added quickly.

Serena van der Woodsen was Dan's calling. Once a vampire tasted their calling, there was no going back until that calling was either dead, or turned. A lot of vampires feared their calling because it meant that they could feed on no one else but the person who's blood sang out to them. Chuck had yet to find that, and in the year's he had spent with Dan he had convinced him that he didn't want to find it. He took too much pleasure in seducing the women. Not to mention that several of the callings tended to disappear because once the vampire figured out who they were, they either avoided or fed. And over time, humans, as stupid as they might be, eventually figured it out and most of them weren't willing to be the only lifeline for them. Dan was one of the lucky ones whose calling returned the affection and decided to understand their predicament.

"Hey man, don't knock it 'til you've tried it," his friend said as they began walking out of the school.

Chuck simply rolled his eyes, blinking as they stepped into the courtyard, his dark eyes adjusting to the light. Immediately the two boys were bombarded by a blonde. She had leapt into Dan's arms, her arms twisting around his neck, her legs around his waist as she pressed her lips to his. Again Chuck rolled his eyes at the display.

"Geez, you two, get a room or something," he said sarcastically.

Serena turned her head and looked at Chuck with a grin, "aw, is someone being a grumpy vampire today? Did Katrina not hit that spot for you last night?"

His eyes narrowed, "careful what you say Serena…you're starting to look tasty," he growled.

It was Dan's turn to narrow his eyes, "don't even think about it Bass. Go find something to eat."

With a chuckle and a nod, Chuck headed off, leaving the happy couple to do…whatever it was they did. His eyes scanned the courtyard, barely even noticing the looks that were sent his way. Girls checking him out, guys throwing him looks of jealousy, they were nothing new to him. His eyes finally landed on a group of girls, a few of them he had already bitten, but still his eyes focused on them as he reached out to hear their conversation.

"_Oh my God, don't look now but Chuck Bass is staring at us."_

Despite her words, most of the girls standing there turned to look at him. Several of them grinned at him but one brunette simply looked at him hardly phased.

"_God, he is so creepy…why do you all want his attention?"_

"_Because he's like a god in bed."_

"_Wow Hazel, could you sound more of like a slut?"_

"_You're one to talk Is…he left his mark on you before he even looked at me."_

"_Does it seriously matter? The guy is disgusting. He sleeps with everyone and then leaves a calling card. He's a cocky pervert. I don't know why so many girls at this school wear that bite mark as if it's an original Valentino."_

"_Are you honestly saying that if Chuck Bass showed interest in you Penelope that you wouldn't be tempted?"_

"_Why would I be? What does he have to offer me?"_

"…_Mind blowing sex…"_

"_Hazel!"_

Chuck smirked, so this Penelope didn't think he was worth it. Well, he did enjoy a challenge, and after a few coy smiles from him, any stubborn girl was suddenly changing their mind. Adjusting his jacket he headed over to them and cleared his throat. Every girl closed their mouth and turned to look at him.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt ladies," he said softly, offering them a small smile.

"It's not a problem Chuck," one of the girls said a bit too enthusiastically as she curved her body towards him, a hand going up to her hair to twirl a few pieces around her finger.

He nodded at her, remembering her from a few months back, Hazel…she gave into him far to soon to his liking. Flicking his eyes away from her, Chuck focused on the brunette who had shown little interest in him. Her eyes were cold as she stared back at him.

"Is there something you want," she said icily.

"Actually I was looking to ask you out for coffee, maybe I could walk you home…" his voice trailed off as he watched her shift slightly; obviously she hadn't expected a gesture as tame as this one to come from him.

Penelope opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when another brunette walked up to the group. Chuck's eyes immediately darted to the ground. Blair Waldorf; she was Serena's best friend, and he had first been introduced to her a couple months back right after Dan had spilled their secret. She didn't like him, it wasn't hard to read in her body movements. In fact, in the very moment that she had walked into the room, Chuck had stiffened and the air seemed frigid to everyone. They exchanged no words, only one look, before he had disappeared. He didn't understand why he couldn't look at her since then, but there was just something about this girl that didn't sit with him.

"Sorry I'm late girls," she said, her tone holding one of authority, "what are you doing here?"

The question had sharply been addressed to him, causing him to look up and stare directly into her deep, chocolate orbs. He didn't answered…he just stared. The silence unnerved several of them as stared at each other.

"Penelope was just agreeing to let Chuck walk her home," one of the girls said, finally breaking the silence as they pushed the brunette towards him.

"What? No I wasn't," she said shaking her head, but Blair wasn't hearing it.

"Well have fun Penelope. I'll fill you in on the party plans tomorrow…if you can draw yourself away from the lowly manwhore."

"Blair," Penelope exclaimed, "I…"

The curly brunette waved her hand, "it's fine. Enjoy. Let's go girls."

The other girls dare not defy her as they gave Penelope apologetic looks before following Blair. Chuck looked at Penelope and gave her a small smile, "so how about that coffee?"

Pausing before letting out an aggravated breath she shook her head, "actually, I think I need a drink," she said before heading out of the courtyard, and Chuck, with a smirk, he followed after her.

* * *

Hours later his lips connected with hers again and again. They had ended up back at her house, and had found their way to her bed, despite the stumbling around as they groped at each other. Most of their clothes had ended up on the floor, and she was giggling with every brush of his lips. Wriggling beneath him, the brunette pulled off his boxers, leaving him naked on top of her. Chuck watched her stare for a few moments before he tugged off her lace panties, discarding them to the side. Again she giggled and he rolled his eyes. Here he thought he was going to be given a challenge, but this girl turned out to be almost easier than the rest. And as he pushed inside of her, he listened to her moan, smelling the alcohol thick on her breath. For once he didn't want to have sex, it was strange. Even if it was a lousy lay, or a pity fuck, he normally didn't care. But this was too easy, too…repetitive. He would thrust, she would moan; it was the same old routine with a different girl beneath him, and as she reached her climax, he realized that he wanted something new.

After he was spent he rolled off of her, staring blankly up at the ceiling. The clock on her bedside table glowed numbers that told him it had been well over twenty four hours since he had last eaten, and he was getting hungrier by the minute. Penelope turned her head to look at him, "want to go another round baby," she asked softly.

Smirking he looked at her, "how about a little snack first?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what do you mean," she asked, but as soon as he slipped under the covers, she understood…or at least she thought.

His hands ran down her legs before he pressed the side of his face to her left thigh. Chuck breathed in deeply, his eyes fluttering at the scent of the blood beneath her warm skin. The sounds of her pleasured sighs could be heard, but to him, all he could hear was the soft thumping of her heart, pumping the blood through her body. Pressing his lips against the soft flesh, he let his tongue snake out and taste the salty outside of his treat. He could feel his stomach rumbling as his tongue memorized the patterns on her skin, finding the soft spot where her pulse beat the loudest, sucking softly on the skin. Another giggle, but it quickly turned into a sharp gasp of pain as Chuck's teeth torn at the flesh, puncturing wounds with each tooth, blood pooling instantly into his mouth. So warm, so rich. It coated his teeth and tongue before coursing down his throat. A satisfied growl emanated from him as he sucked greedily on her thigh. And he continued to suck until he felt the mattress beneath him shift, her back having arched off the bed, her hands twisting into a vice like grip of the sheets. Disappointing his craving Chuck pulled away from her and licked up the remaining few drops of blood that dotted her skin.

Coming back up from under the covers he looked at Penelope. Taking blood from a human always drained their energy, and the pain she had felt would be like a distant dream when she woke. All she would simply think was that he had gotten a little rough during sex, it was never anything more than that. She would live and he would be forced to find a new body tomorrow night, a new girl to corrupt. It was the way he lived his life…or unlife.

* * *

**A/N: **

**[1] I know, not a whole lot of Blair and Chuck action in this chapter. I'm sorry, I promise I will make it up to you.**

**[2] If you wanted more smut in the sex scene, I'm sorry. Writing what I did was hard enough because Chuck with anyone other than Blair…especially Penelope…*shudders***

**[3] Yes, if you haven't figured it out, Dan is a vampire too. He's the blood brother I was referring to, and you will get more on that story later.**

**[4] I was wondering if you guys wanted to see a bit of a Serena and Dan story in here too, or if you just want them to be a side couple that really doesn't have a lot of meaning.**

**[5] Just for the record, for those of you that are Twilight fans, before they had picked Robert Pattinson to play Edward Cullen I was totally rooting for them to pick Ed Westwick, and I still think he would have made a much hotter Edward. **

**[6] All right, there will be an introduction of an evil vampire, and for those that can guess who I that person is going to be (he's from the show) then I will find a way to make you a guest star in the story. But you can only guess once and if you get it right then you will have to tell me a name to make your character. {If you're going to do this, I ask that you guess in the review and put the name there so it's easier for me. Please and thank you.}**

**[7] Chuck and Blair are thrown together as lab partners.**

**[8] Enter Nate…**

**[9] Oh, and if you guys have any ideas, I'm totally open to hearing about them.**


	3. Blood Tales

Penelope took a few tentative steps up the met steps towards the group the next morning before she shook her hair back in confidence and walked defiantly towards them. They turned their heads, several of them with smirks on their face. Sinking into her usual spot beside Hazel he took a sip of her latte before shrugging at their looks.

"What," she asked innocently.

"You've got a bite mark too, don't you," Blair said, the corners of her lips turning up.

"What? No. Of course not B. Chuck Bass is going to have to try a lot harder than yesterday if he wants to get in bed with me," she scoffed as she brought the drink to her lips again, not able to look directly at them.

Hazel and Is snickered as Blair opened her mouth to continue talking, "right, which is why when I came around this morning so we could walk to school together I saw him coming out of the front door with his shirt barely on."

Penelope blanched. Blair hadn't actually seen this, but she knew about Chuck Bass' habits of not staying around for his conquests to wake up.

"Well, I, um…" the brunette started and the girls laughed.

"Don't worry P," Hazel said rubbing her best friend's leg lightly, "we know how irresistible those deep brown eyes can be. Well except for B. here."

The girls shared a laugh as the previously mentioned boy stopped in front of them on the sidewalk with Serena and Dan. Serena gave Dan a light kiss before turning to start up towards her friends. But Blair had another idea she stood and traipsed down the couple of stairs to stand in front of Chuck.

"Are you determined to sleep your way to the top or something," she asked, interrupting the conversation the two boys were having.

They both stopped and looked at her, both knowing exactly who she was talking to.

"Excuse me," Chuck asked looking at her, surprised that she had even decided to speak to him.

"First Is, then Hazel, and now Penelope. What are you looking to screw your best friend's girl and then me?"

Serena had joined Blair's side and grabbed her arm, "come on Blair, just forget this."

Blair pulled her arm away, "no S. I'm not going to forget this. This creep just comes in and things it's okay to leave his mark on my friends. I spent hours listening to Is cry over it and days trying to ignore Hazel about it. I want answers."

Chuck smirked lightly at her, "then fine. For one, no…I'm not determined to sleep my way to the top. I simply go after whoever offers themselves to me. As for screwing my best friend's girl, I would never do that. And I'm fairly certain I could never screw a bitch as frigid as you."

Everyone who had bothered to stop and watched the scene stared in awe. This was Blair Waldorf he was talking to, who the hell did this freak think he was?

"Excuse me," Blair said, just as stunned.

"I'm fairly certain you heard me Waldorf, now I suggest you run back to your brainless followers before you lose anymore of your dignity trying to upstage me."

"Chuck," Serena snapped with an edge in her tone, "that's enough. And uncalled for. Apologize to Blair."

His eyes narrowed, "just because you have my brother on a chain doesn't mean that I have to listen to you too Princess…don't forget, I don't have the same natural instinct to protect you as he does."

Several people now looked at him in confusion. A hand touched his arm and he looked back to see Dan."

"Charles," he said sternly, only using his full name when things got dicey, "think about who we're standing around. This isn't the time or place to remind Serena anyone of who you really are."

Even Serena stared in confusion this time as she watched Chuck's jaw tighten, nodding slowly. The boy stepped away from his brother and pushed through the crowd, walking into the courtyard and disappearing into the hallways of St. Jude's. Dan sighed as he watched after him, "sorry about this Serena…I should go see if he's…"

The blonde simply nodded as she watched her boyfriend disappear after Chuck. Blair turned to look at Serena, "what the hell was Bass talking about? Brother? They aren't brothers. Serena?"

Sighing her best friend shook her head, "it's nothing B. Don't worry about it. Chuck's a little…unstable…if you haven't noticed."

"He didn't sound very unstable S."

"Blair, just forget about it," Serena snapped, causing Blair to flinch slightly.

"All right, I was just stating a fact Van Der Woodsen…there's no need to follow in his footsteps."

The brunette stepped away from the blonde and motioned to her friends who followed after the bouncing curls. Serena sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Dan had some explaining to do.

* * *

Chuck was walking down the hallway, trying to ignore the biting tone that echoed in his head from Blair's words. Why the hell did it matter so much what this insignificant teenage bitch said to him? He shook his head and tried to keep his head clear when he was suddenly shoved back against the wooden lockers.

"What the hell," he groaned towards the guy who had pushed him.

"I was going to ask you the same question Bass," snarled the boy.

Shaking his head again Chuck focused on the person standing before him and realized that it was Nate Archibald. The golden boy of St. Jude's and the Wicked Witch of the East's boyfriend.

"What the hell were you doing getting in my girlfriend's face?"

"Hey, she got into my face first. Excuse me for not being on a leash like you apparently are."

A fist connected with his jaw and he blinked a few times from the blow. It wasn't as if it actually hurt him.

"Look, you may be able to charm any bimbo without a brain, but Blair isn't and will never be one of those girls. So you will stay the hell away from her," Nate threatened.

"I don't want Waldorf to be one of those girls…I unlike you have standards."

That comment earned him another punch to the face.

"Do you think we're all idiots here or something? Every guy and girl has noticed. There are only two girls at Constance Billard that you haven't made a pass at, and the only reason you haven't tried one of them is because she is dating the only friend you have. Otherwise you have hit on any girl that has walked by you whether she has a boyfriend or not. Except for Blair. Which means something. I don't know if it's because she isn't up to your so called standards or if you actually hold her in a higher regard than other girls. Whatever the reason is I don't care…leave her the fuck alone."

Chuck simply stared at him for a few moments, registering the truth of his words. And then he began chuckling slowly, "look at you, all afraid I'm out for your girl. It's kind of cute actually that you think that you can stop me from getting what I want if she is indeed what I'm after."

Nate's fist started towards him once more but Chuck grabbed it and gripped it tightly, "I wouldn't do that again pretty boy. Just because I let your bitch of a girlfriend step on my toes doesn't mean you get the same privilege. I suggest you rethink your strategy when trying to threaten someone," he pushed Nate back into the lockers across the hall with an inhuman force, "don't do it to someone who is stronger than you," he finished with a growl before adjusting his blazer and turning to walk down the hallway again.

* * *

"What do you mean you have to transfer me out of my chemistry class," Chuck asked the woman at the front desk, slightly aggravated.

"I mean that we are transferring you out of your chemistry class," she said although she was slightly intimidated.

"But I am doing perfectly fine in the class. I actually like the teacher."

"And you should be able to do perfectly fine in the class you're being put in. It's the same one, just a different teacher Mr. Bass."

He sighed and clenched his fists for a moment, "can I ask why I'm being forced to switch classes?"

"A student lodged a complaint against you," she said simply.

"I don't talk to anyone in that class except for my lab partner…" he paused and pursed his lips as the realization hit him, "Katrina Hardwick told you I was sexually harassing her didn't she?"

The woman swallowed, "um," she said pushing a piece of paper towards him, "this is your new schedule Mr. Bass…you're new chemistry period started five minutes ago. I'll give you a pass."

Chuck waited with irritation for the woman to get him the yellow slip so he wouldn't get a detention for being late. And as he headed towards the classroom he couldn't help but once again hate the human race for their petty feelings. Stepping into the class he ignored the stares from the student as he handed the pass to the teacher.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Bass. I was told that you would be joining us. I'm afraid that there is only one person without a lab partner and she isn't exactly easy to deal with. You can join Miss Waldorf in the back and she can fill you in on the lab we're doing today."

"Miss Waldorf," Chuck echoed, and the teacher simply nodded pointing towards the back.

He followed the finger towards the back of the room and saw a seething pair of brown eyes looking back at him.

"Just fucking wonderful," he muttered under his breath as he started back for the lab table.

A arm grabbed out to stop him on the way and he looked over to see Serena glaring at him, "don't push her Chuck. I know Blair doesn't look it but she packs a hell of a lot of punch. If you piss her off enough she will stop at nothing to get back at you. And she's already asking enough questions after your outburst this morning."

Jerking his arm away he shook his head, "I can take care of myself Serena. I've been around a lot longer than you, believe me."

He stalked away from her and slid onto the stool beside Blair. She slid the directions over to him with a rigid hand and started working on it as Chuck quickly looked over the directions. Most of the class period was passed in silence, that was until they both decided to go for the same beaker of water and when their hands touched, he felt an jolt of electricity course through his body and he jerked his hand back causing the beaker to crash to the floor and shatter.

"Graceful," she chided and he remained stoically silent as he bent down to pick up the shards.

Chuck's eyes managed to focus on her long legs as he groped for the jagged pieces and not realizing it, sliced his finger on a rather sharp piece. He sucked in a breath sharply and Blair looked down, "what is it now?"

"I cut myself," he muttered straightening himself.

Serena looked back at them, along with her lab partner who happened to be Hazel. The short blonde suddenly paled at the sight of his finger.

"Oh God," she said covering her mouth.

The three of them looked at her; "what, I don't like blood…please just do something about it before I faint."

"Honestly Hazel," Blair said kinking an eyebrow at the blonde, who glared at her but slowly started to wobble, "uh, fine. Does anyone have a band aid or something," she called out.

Several people shook their heads no, and with each passing moment Hazel appeared closer to the fainting point. Serena was fanning her lab partner looking at Blair with a desperate look, "Blair do something. I really don't want to have to cart Hazel all the way down to the nurse."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have anything back here to cover his finger…and I really don't want to get his blood on any of my clothes."

Her best friend rolled her eyes, "I don't care what you do Blair just do something."

"Please," muffled Hazel behind her hair who's eyes were fixated on Chuck's still bleeding finger.

He was getting a kick out of this. Humans and their weakness around blood.

"Oh quick doctor, she's about to drop," he said with a laugh getting sharp glares from all three girls and then with a groan Blair suddenly did the unthinkable.

Her hand closed over Chuck's wrist and she brought his hand towards her mouth.

"Blair don't," Serena said realizing what she was going to do, but Blair's mouth had already closed over Chuck's injured finger.

Chuck's eyes seemed to widen and the moment seem to last forever. Her warm mouth closed over his cold finger, her tongue swirling around the cut, sucking at the blood that was pooling at the cut. There was a look of distaste in her eyes, but it didn't stop her from sucking until it was likely that the blood wasn't going to come out again. He had to admit, it made him a little hard knowing that her mouth could do just that to his finger. When she pulled her mouth away with a pop she looked at everyone who was staring at her, "what," she asked as if she hadn't done anything, "you asked me to stop it, I stopped it."

Serena opened her mouth to say something but Chuck beat her to it, "are you stupid or something," he growled angrily at her before brushing past her and out of the room.

Blair looked over at Serena, "what the hell was that about?"

Once more before Serena could say anything she was interrupted by Hazel, "okay, that was way more gross than the blood," she said before fainting.

* * *

**A/N: **

**[1] I know, you are all excited that there was some Blair and Chuck action there.**

**[2] Thank you all for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. They keep me inspired to write knowing that you all enjoy my story.**

**[3] My offer on the guess for the evil vampire still stands. If you forgot the conditions just go back and look at my A/N's in the last chapter.**

**[4] Coming Up: The arrival of another vampire, the full information on Chuck's past, and a masked ball. **


	4. When Hell Comes To Town

Serena's blonde hair bounced as she climbed up the dozen of flights to Dan and Chuck's apartment. For people who had as much money as they did, they chose not to leave in the life of luxury…something about wanting less attention brought to them. She would have gone home with him had she not had to help Blair home because, surprisingly after chemistry, Blair wasn't feeling all that well. Everyone had heard about the incident, except for Dan considering he had disappeared for some reason, and Chuck himself hadn't been seen since it happened.

The girl pulled the key her boyfriend had given her out and twisted it into the lock pushing the door open. The place definitely looked like it belonged to two guys. This was something Serena never understood when she came over. These two had been around for God knows how long and they still hadn't bothered to learn how to pick up after themselves. Although, to be honest, it was mostly just clothes. The only time food was ever brought into the apartment was when she was there, and Chuck never brought his food home. But still, the fact that clothes seemed to cover every surface of the place amazed her. For a moment she stared curiously up at the ceiling fan seeing a pair of pants hanging from it wondering how in the world those had ended up there, but her boyfriend walked out of the bathroom, chest dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Serena," he said looking at her, "what took you so long," he asked walking over to her.

"I had to make sure Blair got home okay," she started as his damp arms snaked around her waist.

"Is she okay," Dan asked, not really sounded to interested as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck.

That was something no one knew about Dan, other than Serena and Chuck: he tended to get very touchy when they were alone, especially when he was hungry.

"Actually, that's something we need to talk to about," the blonde tried, but found that he was far more distracting.

He nodded slowly as he led her back towards the bedroom, "can we talk about it later? Let me have a little snack first baby."

With a clear sigh Serena agreed resting back on the bed, "where today?"

Dan stared at her body for a few moments before, "take off your shirt," he whispered softly climbing on top of her.

"How romantic," Serena said with a laugh as she tugged it up and over her head.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her neck softly before letting his lips trail slowly down her body, goose bumps rising on her skin. When he got down to the waistband of her skirt he shimmed it off her hips a bit, letting the tender skin be revealed. Dan licked his lips lightly before choosing the right side. He kissed it lightly, nibbling slightly on her skin getting her ready. Serena sucked in a sharp breath as she felt his teeth skin into her flesh, feeling him pause at the noise she reached down and ran a hand through his hair, letting him know that she was fine, and he slowly continued. His hands were gripping her hips tightly as he sucked in the sweet blood greedily. A few minutes passed and her eyelids fluttered, and normally Dan had her tell him when that happened so he could stop, but he seemed extra hungry today so she let him continue. That was until he began to bite harder, causing her to whimper, making him pull away quickly. He looked at her, a bit of blood dribbling out of the side of his mouth, "damn it Serena," he swore, "you should have stopped me earlier."

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile, "I just thought you were a little hungrier today."

"I don't care what you thought. Don't do it again."

He wiped at his mouth as he rolled off of her and sat at the edge of the bed. Serena moved up beside him and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her chin on his shoulder, kissing the cold skin lightly.

"I'm sorry Dan," she said softly in his ear, "you get so happy after eating…I just wanted that to last longer today."

"I'm happy because blood to me is like what chocolate is to you. It's an aphrodisiac. But when it comes to your blood," he paused and shook his head, "sometimes I don't ever want to stop eating. You have to understand Serena, since your blood is the only blood I like, I want it ten times more. I may be able to protect you better than anyone, but that doesn't mean I'm not your worst enemy. If things ever get out of hand…"

She sighed and kissed his cheek, "I know Dan."

He shook his head, "no, you don't…I don't even know what I'm like when I let the blood lust take over."

Serena grabbed his chin and made him look at her, "and you never will Dan. I know you, you're better than that."

She leaned in and kissed his lips lightly before pulling away, her face twisted in disgust, "I do not know how you survive on my blood…it tastes disgusting."

Dan laughed and got up to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth.

"Hey so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about," he said as he walked out once he was finished.

Serena had moved to grab one of the large band aids to cover the bite mark and as she looked up to answer him the door burst open accompanied by the sounds of the breaking locks. Chuck stormed past them and into his room, slamming the door shut.

"What the hell is his problem that he can't even use a key to open the door anymore?"

Again, about to answer, Serena was interrupted **[A/N: wow, Serena's interrupted a lot when she wants to talk…] **but the loud ring of her phone. Digging it out of her purse she opened the Gossip Girl blast and sighed, "this is what has got him so pissed off," she said handing the phone to Dan who's eyes scanned over the screen.

_Looks like chemistry class truly hold chemistry for our Queen B. But not with her Prince Charming. Desperate times call for desperate measures…apparently some seriously erotic measures. After this little show, I don't think Miss Waldorf is the only one out for Chuck Bass' blood._

The blog was accompanied by a picture from the class of Blair's mouth closed around Chuck's finger.

"Shit," was the only word Dan could muster.

* * *

Chuck hadn't wanted to go to school, but Dan had forced him to show up. Everyone was whispering even louder about him today, but he simply ignored it as he walked past them and into the St. Jude's hallway. He went to his locker and started pulling books out of it, something he never did, but he needed to find a way to keep himself busy. But as he traded book for book he felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Nate staring angrily at him. But instead it was his girlfriend. She of course was leaning against he lockers as Nate talked to a few of his friends, but Blair was only focused on one thing in the hallway and that was Chuck. Her eyes seemed to be probing him for answers, and it almost made Chuck shudder. His jaw tightened as she continued to look at him, not bothering to break the stare as Nate addressed her. His blue eyes finally followed hers and he stared at Chuck as well who ignored his stare and held the brunette's. Chuck watched Nate's arm snake possessively around Blair's shoulder, almost having to drag her away from the spot, but finally got her away. He watched them walk down the hallway, Blair turning her own head to continue staring at him before she disappeared around the corner and could see him no more.

* * *

Thursday at lunch, Dan and Serena were talking in low voices about the same issue.

"Didn't you try and stop her," he asked, and she nodded, causing him to sigh, "great, so she knows that she did something she shouldn't have but she doesn't know why. Considering how determined Blair is, she probably wants to know. This is bad…this is really bad."

"Why is it so bad Dan? I mean, it wasn't that much blood. I don't even know why I warned her. I just didn't think it would be very wise to taste a…vampire's blood…"

At that moment Chuck had sat at the table, his eyes narrowing at Serena's word, "can you guys please stop talking about this? I've already noticed that Blair has developed my attention span, the last thing we need to find out is that she can hear us from the other side of the room."

"Attention span? The same as yours…does that really matter?"

Dan chuckled lightly, "Chuck once stood perfectly still for nineteen days. No eating, nothing, staring at the exact same spot for all four hundred and fifty six hours. He's got an attention span that can't be beaten."

"Um, why didn't you move for that long?"

"I had to prove that I could last longer than someone else," he said simply, his eyes going to find Blair on the other side of the courtyard.

Again she was staring intensely at him, barely realizing that her friends were talking to her about the party tomorrow night that everyone who was anyone was going to. Serena, of course, was invited and was bringing Blair, and Chuck had once more turned down the invitation from her to "tag along." He would have stared back at the brunette if he hadn't felt another pair of eyes watching him and he turned his head over his shoulder knowing he would meet a pair of blue eyes piercing him and he simply sent Nate a cocky smirk before standing and excusing himself from Serena and Dan.

* * *

"Why have you been staring at him all week Blair," Nate asked angrily.

The day had finished and everyone had gone home, except for a few last stragglers. The couple was standing in the St. Jude's hallway, and Nate was angry, and Blair was clearly upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nate," she shot back at him.

"Don't lie to me Blair! Ever since that stupid incident in chemistry, you've been doing nothing but talking about that freak! I came over that night to see how you were feeling and you mumbling insanities about him and then you were suddenly talking in Italian! And then every time he is within eye sight, you can't focus on anything else but him! Just tell me the truth Blair! Do you have a thing for Chuck Bass?!"

Her brown eyes found the floor and she bit her lip, not able to answer. Nate swallowed and shook his head, "just because you have a thing for him doesn't mean you're going to do anything with him," he said, sounding more like he was going to reassure himself, "Blair…I don't want to lose you to someone who doesn't care about you. You deserve better than that."

"I know," she said simply before looking at him for a few moments, opening her mouth to say something but found she couldn't and simply turned away from him and walked down the hallway.

There was another brunette walking down the hallway towards them, directly looking at Blair as she walked. She wasn't wearing a school uniform and neither had seen her before.

"Who are you," Blair asked icily.

"Stare lontano da lui o altro," she whispered fiercely and Blair's eyes widened.

The words were clearly a threat, but she was more surprised by the fact that she could understand them. Quickly scurrying away, she left the mysterious girl with Nate. The girl smiled at the blue eyed boy, "sounds like you have a problem."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I'm going to help you keep Chuck Bass away from your girlfriend."

And suddenly it didn't matter who this girl was.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm here," Chuck said in a dead pan tone as he stared at the room, bodies packed to the wall, some moving to the beat of the music, some simply standing around with drinks in their hands.

"Nate invited you personally and this is his and Blair's party. It would have been rude to not come Chuck," Serena said, attached to Dan's hip who was nodding in agreement.

With a sigh, he shrugged, "whatever…maybe I can find something to eat at this party," he said looking around, sizing up the girls.

He stepped away from them and made his way around the party, not really paying much attention to what was going on. Had he, he would have realized that he was being watched very closely by two pairs of blue eyes.

"He's here. You said you could get this boy running for the hills just because you showed up, so go make your presence known," Nate said in an irritated voice.

She looked back and sent him a sly grin, "I'll wait for my moment."

Her eyes returned to the raven haired boy who had found a girl to hold his interest.

"Well Layla, I have never seen you around," he said softly, his hand still holding onto hers lightly from their introduction.

"I'm new in town, I just moved up here from New Orleans," she said, the twang in her voice was evident.

"A Southern Bell," he said with a charming grin, "I'm entranced."

The ginger giggled lightly, her green eyes darting shyly to the floor.

Dan and Serena had stopped to talk to Blair who seemed very interested in the fact that Nate had invited Chuck, after all, he hadn't told her. So she had went looking for him with Dan and Serena, finding him alone and demanding an explanation. Serena, from were they were standing, had a perfect view of Chuck on the other side of the room and he was necking with some red head she had never seen before. She rolled her eyes and started to turn back to the conversation before she noticed a brunette headed directly for the occupied couple. She didn't looked too familiar either and she nudged Dan lightly who turned to look. The brunette, before she reached Chuck froze for a moment.

"It can't be," he whispered as she turned to face him.

The girl sent him an evil smirk, raised her eyebrows temptingly and then turned back to Chuck tapping him on the shoulder.

"Dan what's going on," Serena asked as Dan grabbed tightly onto her hand pulling her through the crowd away from Chuck and then mysterious girl.

"We need to get out of here, it isn't safe. What? Why isn't it safe?"

There was a sudden crash and Chuck had barreled into a group of people. Dan let go of Serena and went over to help him up. Chuck refused it as he wiped at the blood that had come from his mouth from the blow.

"Let go of me Daniel," he growled not caring about the crowd that had formed around them.

Blair was watching with slight fear on his face, Nate with amusement.

"That bitch has finally found us and I'm going to make sure she doesn't get the chance to let anyone else know."

"Charles," Dan said pushing against his chest, "she is stronger than you. You can't do that here. Not now. Not with a hundred witnesses. Otherwise everyone here is in far more danger than they need to be."

"I don't care Dan! You shouldn't either! She fucking found us and she won't leave us alone! You know that!"

"He's got a point Daniel," came the smooth voice of the very girl they were talking about, "you should really listen to your elder's."

"Shut up Georgina," both men roared at her.

Serena stepped forward and grabbed onto Dan's hand, tugging lightly, "let's just go guys."

Nodding Dan started to push Chuck out the door, literally forcing him out, but Chuck glared only at the brunette who was simply smirking at them.

"Run while you can pet," she said clearly, taunting him but he was shoved out the door before he could react.

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] So, I've outlined my entire story and so far it's 29 chapters and I might even be looking at a sequel. That all depends on what you guys think about it.**

**[2] Layla is a guest character. She guessed correctly who the evil vampire would be. And no Georgina was not the one I was looking for because I specifically said he, so there is still a much more evil vampire coming in. Oh, by the way, Layla is EdwardCullensLuckyBite.**

**[3] Just to let you know, for those of you that love Blair/Chuck smut I don't have any of it planned until chapter 22. So very far away, I know, I'm sorry but believe me, they run into a lot of trouble that kind of keeps them from getting dirty.**

**[4] Again, thank you for all of the reviews and I would love for you all to continue doing it. I had no idea you guys would love this story so much.**

**[5] Coming Up:**

**- Who exactly is Chuck Bass?**

**- Masked ball: Belle meets Casanova.**

**- Someone figures out the truth.**

**- Someone starts going crazy.**

**- And enter the big tamale evil vampire.**

**[6] "Stare lontano da lui o altro." That is Italian and roughly translates into "Stay away from him or else."**


	5. Charles Giovanni

They had made it back to the apartment, silent and winded (or at least Serena was winded.) It had come down to Chuck sitting on the counter as Serena took a look at the bruises on his ribs while Dan paced back and forth in the kitchen. He would stop every now and then and share a serious look with Chuck, almost as if they were having a conversation without speaking out loud. It was Serena who finally broke the silence.

"Who is she?"

Both men were startled by the noise, Chuck hissing as a rib was hit the wrong way. Dan had paused, stared at Serena and then looked at Chuck who nodded.

"She's Georgina…she's the reason Chuck's a vampire."

The blonde paused, "you mean, she's the one who turned him? He was her calling?"

The two boys nodded. After all, the transformation was actually extremely rare, more vampires just preferred to feed, and when humans were turned, it was usually the specific vampire's calling.

"But she also turned me…"

"Why?"

"Fascination," Chuck said with a shrug, "the uncanny urge to piss me off," he muttered, earning a glare from Dan.

Curiously Serena continued, "so if Chuck was her calling…why did she hurt him?"

"Because he's been running from her 143 years."

"What? Why?"

"She made him a monster."

"So? She made you one too."

Dan held up a hand, "that's not the kind of monster I meant. Georgina made him vicious. She didn't give him any option but to follow the blood lust. …She made him a legend."

Still curious Serena spoke again, "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that vampires only get their name in the history books if there are true monsters," Dan explained, "Chuck is one of the worst vampires in recorded history. Second only to…Jack. Look…I…his story…it isn't mine to tell and it took Chuck decades to share it with me."

By now Chuck had popped off of the counter, away from Serena and wasn't looking at either of them, but he knew that his best friend's girlfriend was getting agitated at that fact.

"But if Georgina's in town, then shouldn't I know?"

"Serena, don't push it," Dan started, but Chuck interrupted him.

"No Dan, she's right. Georgina is only the welcoming party. She needs to know exactly what I'm capable of. Especially when Georgie is put into the mix. But I should warn you," he said to her, "it's not a fairy tale. There's no happy ending for anyone… It's graphic and disturbing. If you don't think you will be able to handle it-"

"I can handle it," the blonde said defensively causing Chuck to raise his hands in surrender.

"All right…"

He paused and leaned back against the wall, trying to think of where to start for a moment. E bit his lip before opening his mouth, "I was born in 1727, Charles Giovanni is my birth name. My mother was an Italian prostitute, and not a very good one. She could barely feed herself so how the hell was she going to raise me? And no man was willing to claim me as the son because no man in the town we lived by would admit that they had ever been with her. Still, she managed to keep me from starving to death. As I got older, I watched her get abused, raped, violated; anything bad that could possibly happen that you could survive, happened to her, and I witnessed all of it. I hated every man that walked in, knowing that they would be out before dawn came around. By the time I was four, she stopped paying attention to me because she was too busy trying to just keep a roof over our heads, so I started learning how to take care of myself. We were lucky that we lived in southern Italy because the winters weren't horrible. We never had enough money, so we didn't eat well, and I took a lot to stealing. No one in the town liked us. They hated my mom for being a social outcast, and because I was her son, they instantly disliked me. We didn't get help from anyone, and often we found them trying to think of ways to keep us from even coming into the town. They'd rather we just stay in our tiny little cottage. When I was fifteen they finally told us that we couldn't live there much longer, but we were able to last another two years. When they threatened us again, they were dead serious about it and they gave us a week to get out of town before they would chase us out. On one of those nights went to the bar in town and met a girl. She was an outsider so a lot of people refused to talk to her, but she approached me. This girl was beautiful and really interested in me. She wanted to know about me, about my life, everything, and she seemed to care. And then she offered me the world…she offered me a life that I never believed I could have. Strength, power…both beyond my imagination. I'd finally be able to live the way I wanted to and nobody would be able to tell me what to do. I didn't even ask her how this was going to happen or what I had to give to get this life…I just said yes. She took me out into the alley; it was the most painful thing I have experienced, which is part of the reason I've never turned anyone myself. But, anyway, I woke up a few days later, and I was starving. There was this thirteen year old girl from the town in the room. She was scared, shuttering, crying. I knew her. The year before, Gia had given me a bouquet of daises because she thought I was handsome. It was the only kindness anyone from the village had ever shown me. I ate her. Georgina had cut her earlier so that the scent of blood was thick in the air. I couldn't resist even if I wanted to. Gia began screaming the moment I charged at her. I went for every pulse point, every vein, every tender piece of flesh I could get my teeth into until she was as dry as a desert. I could hear her crying and begging for me to stop, but I just kept drinking. It was like I was trying to feed an insatiable hunger. Georgina was proud of me when she had seen what I had done. She rewarded me. Sex and then a nine year old child from a few towns over; I raped the little girl, I took her innocence, I took her life…I lost myself at that point. For days after that Georgina would bring me my victims, always young, always girls. Slowly, the memories of my human existence came back to me and that's when I started plotting my revenge. It was a bloody massacre against the whole town. Georgina did nothing but watch with this look of pure glee on her face for creating something so horrible. No one survived…not even my mother. We left the town behind us in flames, spending the next couple of decades ravaging southern Europe, killing anyone that we could get our teeth into. At the beginning of the nineteenth century she took me to the vampire who made her. Jack. He was older, much more experienced, much more vicious. And he was fascinated by my blood shed after hearing tales of it. He told me I could be great. Nobody had ever told me that before, so I was quick to believe him. From that day on, he taught me everything he knew and everything I know now. My skills were honed; torturing, fighting, killing methods improved. That was until the day he told me I was perfect, I could go no farther. He was quite proud of his "son." He released me on an unsuspecting world. I instigated massacres, making humans cause distraction as well as doing it myself. I committed every foul deed known to man. Women fell for my ploys with ease. I'm attractive, charming…everything about me invites people in. They trust me far too easily and I used that to my advantage. Other vampires began to fear me, but at the same time I could have created an army with the vampires that idolized me. But I was loyal. Obedient. I may have fed until my heart's content, but no matter what I did I either had to be told what to do or it had to be able to be praised by Jack. He was the father figure I had always wanted and needed, and he was so easy to please. But when Georgina turned a British boy in 1866 I overheard her speaking, talking about how she was going to make this new boy Jack's new prodigy. Just as she had done with me. Several vampires had tried to warn me before, that I wasn't Jack's only apprentice. He had done this before, training vampires until they had reached their peak and then letting them go onto the world. Most of them distanced themselves from Jack, I was the only one who stayed and he regarded me as a son more than any of the others. But this new guy, this young vampire was a threat to me. I was jealous. And so one night, in a rage, I stole him away with every intention of killing him, but before I got the chance, he thanked me. Dan never wanted this life, not like I did. He was dying from some plague when he was turned. He didn't want to be the monster I was. And he ended up making me realize that I never wanted to be that monster either. I was forced into that life. I just wanted a way out of the hell that my human life had been, and I had it for over 150 years, but I never noticed. We took the only chance we had and ran off for the new world. We wanted away from Georgina, and I wanted away from Jack, from influence. It took a lot to get me to tame down, but Danny here, he managed to do it and we settled in America, adopting our new, unique life style. We've ran into other vampires over the years, and each have told us tales of Georgina and Jack's anger. Georgina didn't like that she had lost a new toy and her calling, and Jack didn't like Georgina angry, and he especially didn't like the fact that he had been "betrayed" by his son. But no one ever told them where we were. They've come close before, hell, we've been within twenty feet of them before, but we've always managed to escape without them knowing, but now Georgina has finally found us which means Jack can't be too far behind."

The last part of his statement had been directed at Dan who had nodded. Serena was staring opened mouth at Chuck.

"You did all of that," she asked quietly, and he nodded in a somber response, "and this Jack guy, and Georgina chick…they're the reason you did all of that," again a nod, "then why the hell haven't we started packing yet?! Look, I'm not going to lie, your story terrifies me, but I've been around you, hell, Dan has fed around you and you haven't touched me. You've never killed anyone since I've met you-"

Before she could continue Dan and Chuck shared a look and she paused, "you haven't killed anyone since I've met you…right?"

"Do you remember little Jenny? The one that used to follow Blair around," Dan asked softly.

Serena nodded slowly, "yeah, she moved away after that whole scandal where she tried to dethrone Blair and ended up dating a gay guy," she paused, "you're about to tell me she didn't move away aren't you."

"No," Chuck said walking past her, "Dan and I took a trip and dumped her body in a lake in Canada. The water is still frozen over."

"Oh my God…little Jenny…I can't believe you killed her."

"He never meant to Serena…things just got a little out of hand. It could just as easily have happened to me. See, don't you understand why I warn you now? Chuck and I, we're your best bet at getting out of this alive, but that still doesn't me we're safe around you. You have what we need, and if we forget our own strength or if we're tempted or desperate, we won't hesitate to take it."

Chuck groaned and shook his head turning back to them, "does it really matter anymore?! With Georgina in town, no one is safe!"

"Wait Chuck," Serena said raising her hands, "how did Georgina know exactly where to find you tonight? No one would have invited her from that party."

The room was silent as the three thought and then Dan figured it out, "no, but someone at that party was pretty insistent on Chuck coming himself. A certain girl's boyfriend who doesn't like him."

"I'm going to kill him," Chuck swore, punching the wall, causing both Serena and Dan to flinch.

"No, you're not Chuck, you're going to get back at him…the Upper East Side way," Serena said with a smirk.

"What do you mean," the two men in the room asked simultaneously.

The blonde went to her purse and dug through it before holding out an ornate invitation, "you're going to a masked ball."

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] Wow, that was a long explanation of Chuck's past. It's even got me thinking about maybe doing a prequel for this (along with the sequel) to explain everything about how Dan and Chuck ended up in New York.**

**[2] Again, thank you to all those of you who reviewed, it is much appreciated.**

**[3] Coming up:**

**- Casanova pisses off The Beast and dances with The Beauty.**

**- Rooftops, heavy make out sessions, and the truth.**

**- A character slowly begins to go crazy.**

**- Jack comes to town.**

**- A bloody massacre! (But don't worry, you aren't going to give a shit about the characters that die.)**

**[4] And BTW, this masked ball is about the last really kind of high school, light hearted thing. It's more just a part of the story to get Blair into Chuck's true world.**


	6. Snowflakes

_Feeling like I know the words_

_Of a song I haven't wrote_

_A song of love, a song of hope_

_A song that guides me down this road_

Slowly the brunette pulled up the golden, silk glove to her elbow. Adding the other she grinned at her appearance in the full length mirror. The golden ball gown was an exact replica of Belle's from Beauty and the Beast. Even her haired mirrored the princess': half up, half down, soft curls, a golden ribbon tied around the eloquent bun. There was just one more touch that she needed. Reaching for the item, she clasped it delicately before settling it over her eyes, giving her an air of mystery as she tied it behind her head. Glancing once more at her reflection, she smirked, pure perfection.

His hands flattened the wrinkles in the dress shirt. The puff in the sleeves bothered him slightly, reminding him of an era long past, but Dan had said that the costume would be fitting, and so he followed his word and dressed up as Casanova. If he was going to this ball he might as well have a jest doing it. After adding a pale gold vest over the shirt, he grabbed up the black mask and tied it around his face, a small smirk curling on his face as he stared at his reflection before he added the last couple of touches of unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt, showing off the soft curls of hair on his chest, and then running his hand through his hair giving him a disheveled appearance.

_A snowflake falls onto my cheek_

_As I wake up from distant sleep_

_I stand up dazed as I look around_

_What is this place that I have found?_

The room was crowded with masked figures that were moving about the room. Some were dancing, some were flirting, others were standing by watching the festivities with a quirked eyebrow. Many may think that a masquerade ball was glamorous, but the truth was that it was more of an amusement because it was simply watching everyone stumble around trying to see. But Chuck had been to many a masked ball and knew perfectly well how to maneuver without the mask getting in his way. At the moment, his brown eyes were scanning the room, resting on the happiness in his best friend's face as he spun Serena around the floor.

Doors to the room swung open at the other end and in walked a brunette wearing gold. He was surprised to find that his posture had become rigid. She seemed truly familiar, but even he couldn't tell who was behind the mask of gold. The woman stood there for a moment before feeling a pair of eyes on her and looking towards him. Instantly their eyes locked. He couldn't tear himself away from staring into the brown eyes across the room, and soon he found himself moving through the crowd towards the girl, her own eyes never leaving him.

It was her job to arrive late, but to lock eyes with the mysterious man on the other side of room had taken her by surprise as well. Blair knew instantly that it wasn't Nate; this man had brown eyes, Nate had blue. Watching him walk towards her, she took in all of the features, beginning from the head and going down. Ruffled hair that looked almost as if he had just come from a scandalous activity, the sharp definition of his cheekbones were the only real distinction on his face that would give away who he was, the tuft of chest hair that peaked out of the puffy shirt, and the pants that hugged his legs tightly. Flicking her eyes up to his face as she felt him take her hand and press a kiss to it she grinned.

"It seems I have my princess for the night," he cooed in a soft, almost melodic voice.

"And it seems as if I have captured the unwavering attentions of Casanova," she responded, causing a grin to spread on the boy's face.

_Feeling like I know the words_

_Of a song I haven't wrote_

_A song of love, a song of hope_

_A song that guides me down this road_

It was only nine when they took the dance floor. Several eyes followed them as they did so, the beautiful princess in gold twirling around the dance floor with the handsome, mysterious Casanova. There was a specific pair of eyes that wouldn't leave them. The blue eyes drilled into the dancing couple as his jaw twitched. He knew exactly who the two were, and it angered him that his own girlfriend had chosen him even after…

Dan and Serena stared for a few minutes from the other side of the room.

"That's Chuck right," she asked looking at Dan, who nodded for a moment.

"And that's Blair if I'm not mistaken," he questioned quietly, receiving a similar nod from Serena, "I don't think either of them know who the other is."

The blonde squealed quietly with a bright smile on her face, surprising the vampire, "oh my gosh, it is totally like a fairytale. This is so perfect.'

But Dan's surprised look fell back to the somber expression as he looked down, "no it isn't Serena. It might seem a fairytale now," he said looking over at her, "but you have to remember, people like me and Chuck…we don't get happily ever after."

_The wind, it chills as it fills the sky_

_The neighbors smile as I walk by_

_It's all so calm in this cold night air_

_Where the people sing without care_

The two pairs of brown orbs never pulled away from each other. They were dancing without a care in the world. There was no one but them in the room, and nothing was going to change that. Minutes passed by and people stopped watching them, but they never stopped moving. Their hands were interlaced, and one of his was resting lightly on her waist, and one of hers was placed gently on his shoulder. With every change of song they moved closer together, filling in the empty space between them. No words passed as if they were having an entirely silent conversation just by staring into each other's eyes. One of them felt as if he was away in a far off dream. This was far too good to be actually happening to him. The other felt as if she was in a fairytale. It was perfection, this man she was dancing with. With him, she was the only girl in the room and nothing mattered more than her. With him she felt safe in his arms, as if nothing bad could happen while he was holding onto her. And as she thought his, a new dark thought crossed the other's mind. This girl knew nothing of the things he had done, knew nothing of what he was, and yet, he was feeling more alive dancing with her than he had ever felt in either of his lives. Who was this girl?

_Though I know not where I step_

_I'll follow you until the death_

"Would you like to get out of here," he whispered in her ear.

It was now a half hour until midnight, until the deadline when masks would come off; they were still dancing.

With a small nod, she gave him a smile, "as long as you don't let go of my hand, I'll follow you anywhere."

He smiled and nodded, stopping the dance and leading her from the floor, holding tightly onto her hand.

_Though I know not where I step_

_I'll follow you_

Blair followed him into the door that was marked with the words "Rooftop Access." There were nervous butterflies in her stomach as the door shut behind her, her heels clicking daintily against the stairs as the masked figured holding onto her hand lead her up them slowly. What awaited her up there? What was going to happen between the two of them? Who was this boy?

_Feeling like I know the words_

_Of a song I haven't wrote_

_A song of love, a song of hope_

_A song that guides me down this road_

Pushing the door open, the couple was greeted by the cool breeze of the night air. Chuck felt a shiver pass through the girl and he turned back to her, "cold," he asked softly, receiving a simple nod as his answer.

He paused for a moment. What could he do? He had brought no jacket and he had no body heat to warm her. His eyes, for the first time that night, avoided hers as he pulled her farther onto the roof.

_Feeling like I know the words_

_Of a song I haven't wrote_

_A song of love, a song of hope_

_A song that guides me down this road_

A frown formed on her lips as he turned away from her as he turned away from her. Blair had expected him to pull her closer to him when he asked if she was cold, but instead he had dropped the gaze and just led her further onto the roof. If this boy was dressed as Casanova, she would have expected him to be a bit more forward. The least he could do was act like a gentleman. But still, Blair disguised the huff that fell from her lips as he simply led her away from the door.

_Feeling like I know the words_

_Of a song I haven't wrote_

_A song of love, a song of hope_

_A song that guides me down this road_

Staring out at the city skyline, Chuck's hand had long ago let go of hers and instead his arm had snaked around her waist. Both of them silent as they stared out at the world. One saw a beautiful haven, while the other saw a means of imprisonment.

The boy turned to her and brought his free hand to her warm cheek, seeing her lips part slightly in a gasp at the chill.

"Kiss me," he whispered simply.

Blair pushed herself up on her tip toes and pressed his lips firmly against his. For a moment it was awkward, stiff. But then suddenly, he pulled her closer to him, crushing her to his chest. She felt her body melt into his as her lips parted, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He nearly went insane at the taste on his tongue. It was a sweet nectar to him, one he had never tasted, and one that he would fight to taste forever.

They broke apart when the clock from downstairs chimed loudly twelve times.

_Feeling like I know the words_

_Of a song I haven't wrote_

_A song of love, a song of hope_

_A song that guides me down this road_

Reaching for each other's masks, they undid the knots that held them tight to their face and let the façade drop. Their eyes still pierced the other's as they realized exactly who they were staring at.

His teeth clamped shut, and for a moment his jaw tightened. How had he not recognized her? Why was it just now that he was registering the distinct scent that was Blair?

Her own eyes reflected the same angered ignorance. How had she not recognized him? Why was it just now that she was registering that this was Chuck Bass; the very boy she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for weeks now?

But before she could say an angry word, or walk away, he pulled her into another kiss, deeper, more passionate.

Neither could deny that at that very moment, the world stopped and it was just them.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**[1] All right, so I am very sorry I didn't update this week. I was rather busy, but I promise I will make up for it today, and hopefully tomorrow. I shouldn't be too busy this week anyway so I should get more posted in general.**

**[2] The song in this chapter is "Snowflakes" by White Apple Tree. I love the song and I thought it fit what was going on in the chapter.**

**[3] This is not just a fluff chapter. There were several things said and mentioned in this chapter that matter. (i.e.) Something Dan said and something Blair said.**

**[4] Yay! Blair and Chuck! I know you are all so very happy for that.**

**[5] Savor this chapter, because there aren't going to many more like this light hearted happy stuff.**

**[6] Coming Up:**

**- A little smut…kinda. Some tasty treats for one of the vampires, and someone finds out…**

**- A little craziness.**

**- Jacks comes to town.**

**- A blood bath.**

**- Someone goes into hiding.**


	7. A Taste

Her arms were propped on a pillow, her chin resting on her arms. Her eyes fluttered shut as oil moistened hands kneaded into her back. Georgina let out a purr of satisfaction as the Asian girl continued to massage her. The room was a serene get away, and after her encounter back in New York with Chuck and Dan she needed this. Paris was perfect for her as a retreat; a place to recuperate before going back to take care of those two for good. There was a sudden slamming of the door and she groaned knowing exactly who had just barged in.

"You couldn't have given me an hour Jack," she groaned into the pillow.

"Leave us," he said sharply to the Japanese girl who quickly got up and scurried out of the room.

Georgina turned her head and looked over at the elder vampire, "is there something you want," she asked, kinking an eyebrow as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

He sent her a cold grin, but remained stoically silent as he walked over and continued the job the girl had started.

"So I heard you had an interesting trip to New York," he said softly as he watched the features of her face relax with every movement of his hands.

"I did," she said, remaining mum about the situation until he asked directly about it.

Jack knew what she was doing, and he refrained from letting a huff pass his lips, "so good you're thinking of going back?"

"Yes, that good," she said with a coy smile.

Irritated, Jack dug his hands roughly into her back, causing her to yelp as her eyes flashed open.

"What of the boys," he asked angrily.

"They're there," she said sitting up, the towel clutched to the front of her chest as one hand rubbed at the sore spots on her back, "and they know I know they are. But from what I've found, it seems as if they have been there a long time. They've made a life, a pattern. Daniel has found his calling, and Charles…well, from what those intrepid high school girls said, he's quite well known throughout the city for being with a different girl each night, leaving a "calling card," as they call it. He drains enough to be satisfied around humans, but hasn't killed. Although there is a rumor going around that our dear friend may not be truly departed. A girl went missing a few years ago, although the who city thinks she moved."

His lips curling into a grin, Jack nodded, "good, that's good. I would hate terribly if our boy had abandoned us completely."

Another moments paused and he looked at her, "we will go to New York and we will collect the boys. You will have your dear Daniel, and you can decide what his fit punishment will be…and you can decide on the fate of his beloved calling."

"And what of Charles? I want him back too," Georgie said in a stern voice.

"No," Jack snarled at her, "Charles is mine! The boy will be taught his place! You will do nothing but coddle him as if he was a victim. He deserves the proper consequences for his actions. You will not lay a hand him Georgina. Understood?"

The deadliness in his voice was enough to silence the brunette into submission.

* * *

Again and again his lips connected with hers as their hands groped furiously at each other. The cold air of the night was no longer bothering either of them as they got hot and heavy on the roof top. Their masks were discarded to the side along with his vest and her gloves. The curly haired brunette was gasping for breath as his tongue snaked in and out of her mouth. All Chuck could think about was the sweet, creamy flesh that awaited him beneath her dress. He could see it in his head now. The way her breasts would spill out of the top of her dress, the beautiful socialite, sprawled across the dirty roof top. Her body keening with his every touch. The way her back would arch as his tongue delved into the deep recesses of her moist center. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, pleading purrs falling from her lips as he thrust in and out of her.

"This is so wrong," Blair muttered against his lips, startling him from his fantasy, "my boyfriend is downstairs, probably wondering where I went."

"Shh," he whispered, sucking on her bottom lip, "that doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. It's just you and me right now. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck."

A quiet giggle fell from her lips, her stomach unconsciously flipping over at the sound of their two names strung together.

"But Nate…"

"Isn't here."

Chuck pressed Blair's back against the brick wall that held the door leading back down to the slowly dispersing party. His hands were beginning to push her dress up her legs, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath it, driving him insane as he thought about the blood pumping beneath it. No, he couldn't eat just yet, he had to wait. Her fingers pulled at the button of his puffy shirt as she once again began gasping for breath.

"Chuck," she whispered as his lips fell to her jaw line, "Chuck, we can't…not up here…I mean…I've never."

For a moment his lips paused on her skin. She was a virgin? No wonder she smelled so sweet. Normally, that didn't matter to him, but he slowly let the skirt of her dress fall back down to it's proper place and he felt her relax a little under his hands before resuming kissing her skin. His lips slowly dragged down to her neck, and suddenly he wasn't so sure he could resist his hunger.

Chuck suddenly felt as if his lips were burning against her skin. He could practically taste the blood pumping in her neck. It was usually the thigh that made him feel even remotely like this; never before had it been a person's neck, even when he killed people. His hands suddenly gripped Blair's arms tighter, pressing her back against the wall harder. He tried to swallow but that only made his craving worse. Chuck ignored the whimpers that were falling from Blair's lips.

"Chuck, stop, you're hurting me," she breathed out, trying to struggle against him, but that only made him grip harder, "ow. Please Chuck stop."

But he was too far lost his own blood lust to hear her. From the way his fingers were digging into her delicate skin, there was no doubt that there would be angry bruises when she woke up. And then he suddenly felt his teeth piercing the tender flesh and the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted filled his mouth. A part of him wanted to completely devour her then and there, but another part told him to pull away, Blair was in danger. As the latter voice grew louder the yelps falling out of the brunettes lips floated into his ears, and he was suddenly off her as if he had been electrocuted.

Her chest was rising heavily as her hand shot up to her neck. Blair stared at him as if he were an alien. Her body was sore from struggling against him, and she was fairly certain that blood was dripping out of her neck. Or at least something was making her hand wet as she held it to her neck. He bit her. He was insanely strong. His skin was ice cold.

"What are you," she asked in a dead pan voice.

Chuck stared at her, licking away the remainder of her blood on his lips, "you know the answer Blair. And if you are going to keep bleeding, then I suggest you get very far away from me."

His eyes were transfixed on her neck, and for a moment she stared at him before stepping towards him. She could see him stiffen as she approached and she reached out her free hand and placed it lightly on his cheek.

"I want to hear you say it," she whispered.

"Why," he hissed through slightly blood stained teeth, "so you can lock your doors up tight tonight and keep the monster out?"

"Say it," she repeated through gritted teeth.

Chuck leaned in towards her, "make me," he challenged.

"Say it! Tell me what you are!"

"I'm a vampire!"

And with those three simple words she was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**[1] All right, a little shorter than the others, but I did promise a little smut, and I think I gave it to you…kind of. But I'm telling you, if smut is what you are looking for, it won't be coming for quite some time.**

**[2] I have definitely decided to do a sequel after this because I'm sure you all are going to hate me for the ending that I have decided to finish the story with.**

**[3] I haven't decided if I'm going to do a prequel, but if I did it would focus mainly on Chuck's history, giving some of Georgina's, Dan's, and Jack's. It all depends on what you guys think I should do.**

**[4] Coming Up:**

**- A certain vampire begins to go crazy.**

**- Jack comes to New York.**

**- A massacre.**

**- More craziness as someone goes into hiding.**

**- Someone faces the facts of what it means to be in love with a vampire.**


	8. The Killer In Me

Another knock echoed on the wooden door which Chuck once more ignored. He didn't want to be bothered by anything at the moment. He wasn't even entirely sure what day it was anymore, time seemed to meld together. All he did was lie back on the bed, his hands tucked beneath his head, staring up at the ceiling. As much as he tried to stop himself from thinking about Blair, he couldn't. The way her lips felt on his, the warm skin beneath his hands, and then that look of horror when he pulled away from her. That night had been so perfect, and then he had ruined it so effortlessly.

"So he still hasn't come out," Serena asked looking at the door.

"No," Dan said shaking his head, "not that I've seen. I mean, he could be leaving through the window-."

"You guys live on the seventh floor," the blonde protested earning an amused look from Dan, "oh, right. Vampires, it doesn't matter."

He chuckled softly and then returned his gaze to the door, "I'm worried about him. I don't think he's eaten in a while, and that's not good."

"Dan…what happens when a vampire stops eating?"

"They start going crazy," he responded quietly, but then paused, "I just wish that I knew what had him acting like this."

Serena bit her lip and shuffled her feet for a moment, once more drawing her boyfriend's appearance.

"What do you know Serena?"

She swallowed and kept her blue eyes down, "I know that Blair has been wearing and a bandage on her neck since the masquerade ball."

"And you are just now telling me this," Dan asked, slightly outraged.

"I figured that he just had a snack or something."

"When Chuck bites the neck it's never a snack Serena. Never."

"So he was planning on…killing her," she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I know that he really only goes after a girl's neck if he can't control himself."

"And you think he started to lose control?"

"It's a possibility. But ever since Jenny Chuck has been careful about that. What is it about Blair that made him lose control?"

Silence fell and they both turned away from his door and Serena took a deep breath, "do you maybe think Blair might be his calling?"

Dan laughed at that, "Chuck actually have a calling? He'd probably kill himself. There is no way that Blair is his calling."

There was the sudden slamming of a wooden door and Chuck walked by them quickly pulling on a coat, "well apparently she is Daniel," was all he said as he opened the front door.

The two were still surprised that he came out, Serena more surprised that they had heard them talking. Dan recovered quickly and stared at him, "where are you going Chuck?"

"To get something to eat," he said simply before slamming the door after him.

Serena looked at Dan, "he's going to Blair's?"

Dan shook his head and spoke somberly, "no. Chuck's going to fight this as long as he can. He's going to drive himself insane."

* * *

"_You were her calling," Jack said in a clear voice as he walked around the younger vampire standing in the middle of the room._

_He was inspecting every inch of Charles as he stood there, his chin held high, fresh blood still dripping from his hands._

"_Her calling," Chuck asked curiously._

"_Your blood sang out to her. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. It was pure ecstasy. A vampire's calling is better than the thrill of killing, the pleasure of sex…it's the closest thing we can get to heaven. But it is also a curse."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Such an inquisitive pupil," Jack observed before continuing, "when a vampire finds their calling, they can be satisfied by no other blood. So they must make a choice. Drain them dry and never taste the nectar again. Or establish a relationship with the human and feed on them over time until they either kill them or turn them. It makes a vampire weak. Makes them vulnerable."_

"_Did you ever have a calling sir?"_

"_Yes," Jack said venom thick in his voice, "but I rid myself of that problem a long time ago. Or so I thought," his eyes flickered towards the brunette standing back against the wall who smirked lightly, "she found me after a century of turning her."_

_Chuck's eyes flicked towards Georgina and he smirked, "are you certain you weren't just addicted to her body?"_

_A sudden shooting pain emanated through his body and he felt himself crashing back into the stone wall of the room. Georgina became a bit more alert as Jack moved swiftly towards him. Grabbing a tuft of Chuck's dark hair he pulled him up from the crumpled mess he was in on the floor, lifting him off his feet a bit and staring him directly in the eye, "don't you dare make a comment like that again you naïve boy. I curse the day I found her as she curses the day she found you. Be thankful you haven't had to experience the torment of your calling, and for your sake I hope you never have to."_

* * *

The scene replayed over and over again in his head as he walked down the dark street. That was nearly two hundred years ago and it was still fresh in his mind. But the tone of Jack's voice, it almost sounded like fear, stuck with Chuck Ever since then he had vowed that he would never let himself get caught up in a calling, but now… Blair Waldorf, some petite socialite had him ready to crawl on his knees just for a taste. No, he wasn't going to have it. Chuck was not going to be weak; he was not going to be vulnerable.

As he passed an alleyway he heard a giggling coming from it and he frowned. The sound was coaxing him into the darkness slowly and as soon as he was blanketed by the darkness a warm body was thrown into his arms. He looked down, his eyes quickly adjusting to the new light and saw a blonde half conscious with a bite mark on her neck. He stared for a few moments, realizing that she looked similar to Jennifer. Looking up he was greeted by a pair of glittering blue eyes and a coy smirk of bloodstained teeth.

"Charles," Georgina purred as she stepped towards him and caressed his cheek lightly, "it's so good to see you with a victim in your arms again. I was feeling a bit full and I was hoping you could finish her off for me."

His jaw tightened as he felt the familiar smell of blood float towards him, but it wasn't inviting. In fact, it was almost making him nauseous.

"I don't kill humans anymore Georgina."

"That's not what I heard," she said quietly, a hand running through his hair, "I heard you slipped up a few years ago. What's one more body to the six billion already littering this planet?"

"I don't want to be a monster," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"You've always been a monster Charles," she snapped, tugging on his hair, "it's who you are. It's who you were always meant to be."

Leaning in she darted her tongue out and dragged it up his neck, "how long are you going to kid yourself Chuck? Living among these cretins, acting as if you're one of them? You'll never be one of them. You don't age. You're blood is cold. You're heart doesn't beat. Stop trying to be something you're not Charles. Be what I made you to be."

Swallowing he opened his eyes and looked at her, "I can't even if I wanted to try," he whispered.

"And why's that?"

"I feel sick," he said fiercely.

"Don't try to act like I make you sick Chuck. I know very well that you find me-" she paused as she saw the look in his eyes, and slowly she began to laugh, "you're calling? My Charles has finally found his calling."

She clutched her sides as she continued to laugh, earning a growl from her creation.

"I'm sorry," Georgina said, wiping at her eyes with a few extra giggles, "it's just, I can remember when you were this young vampire and you would boast that you would never find your calling, that you were better than that. Guess you're just like all of us huh?"

"Shut up," he said through clenched teeth.

The brunette pouted, "I'm just playing pet. I didn't know that when you found her that you'd be so irked by it. Of course you could always try to fight it."

"No one can fight their calling."

"Jack did," she said with a smirk, "he fed even though it made him sick. The only reason he turned me was because after years of trying to avoid the call of my blood he went insane and turned me. But you're stronger than him. Or at least, you said you were always going to be stronger than him. So be stronger than him," she said, nodding towards the girl still in his arms, "fight it."

Chuck stared at her for a few moments and then looked at the girl, and then looked at Georgina and then the girl and then Georgina before letting out a growl of frustration and sinking his teeth into the poor girl's neck.

Her blood was so foul as it filled his mouth, he wanted to pull away and just spit it all back out. But he found that a hand was pressed firmly onto the back of his head, forcing him to keep his mouth there. Chuck didn't try to fight though. Instead he just held on tighter, draining every drop he could get, feeling the life in the girl die. And when there was no more blood to drink, the hand disappeared from the back of his head and the girl fell out of his arms, limp and dead to the ground. A bit of blood dribbled out of his mouth, but a warm tongue slowly licked it up and a glinting pair of blue eyes stared into his.

"There's my boy," she whispered.

With another growl Chuck pushed her back against the wall, his own mouth covering hers in a frenzied passion.

* * *

"Do you think I should have gone looking for him," Dan asked Serena quietly as they lay in his bed.

It had been hours since Chuck had stormed out, and while the blonde had let him feed and they had sex, his mind was still focused on concern for his friend.

"Chuck's probably fine Dan," she cooed softly, for the millionth time, "he can take care of himself."

He nodded and pressed his nose into her hair, breathing in as she giggled and pulled the covers up around them. But both heads turned towards the door when the front door was opened and they heard growls and giggles coming from the front room, and very loud banging as if bodies were running into walls.

Dan quickly scrambled out of bed and pulled on his boxers as Serena clutched the sheet around her body and stood moving cautiously towards the door as Dan opened it. The sight they were greeted with was slightly disturbing to her.

Chuck was no longer wearing a jacket or a shirt and his pants were pooled around his ankles. A long pair of legs were wrapped around his waist, belonging to a very naked Georgina. Both bodies were covered in blood, whether it was their own or someone else's Serena wasn't sure. It wasn't hard to see that both of them had taken bites out of each other, along with scatters of scratches and slowly forming bruises. Swallowing under the gaze both of them were giving her she took a few steps backwards clutching the sheet tighter to her body.

"I see you keep a snack around," the brunette said, her eyes clearly showing a lust for blood.

"Don't even think about touching her you whore," Dan growled slowly moving towards the pair, "what the hell do you think you're doing Chuck?!"

"Fighting it," he said thickly.

"If you want to fight your calling that's fine, but Georgina is not the way to do it. You know that."

"Yes, but I don't care," he said looking back at Georgina, stroking her face lightly, "I don't have to pretend around her. I can be me."

"You're talking crazy Chuck," Serena said daringly as she moved out of the bedroom, stopped only by Dan's arm, "this isn't you."

He laughed and pulled his length out of Georgina, much to her dismay, and set her on the floor as he stepped out of his pants, now completely naked before her, "you don't know the real me Serena. But I'm willing to show you, just move away from your boy toy and I'll give you the best and last ride of your life."

"Don't you dare," Dan threatened pushing the blonde farther into the bedroom.

Georgina came up behind Chuck and wrapped her arms around him as she pushed up on her tip toes and sucked on his ear for a moment.

"Do you want her baby," she asked looking at Serena.

He nodded taking another step towards her, smirking as Dan pushed her back again.

"Then you'll get her."

"Over my dead body," Dan growled.

"You're already dead sweetie," Georgina said before pulling from Chuck and going to stand in front of Dan, "and if my boy wants her, he'll get her."

"I will kill both of you if he so much as nips her," he whispered dangerously.

"You're going to kill me? I should warn you, I'm not a fair fighter Danny."

"Not a problem."

"You'd really hit a girl?"

A fist swung out and connected with the side of her head, "gladly."

At that very moment Chuck had taken the opportunity and leaped over toppling on top of Serena, taking her to the floor. She shrieked and began fighting against him as he ripped at the sheet that was easily falling from her body. Her cheeks were already soaked with tears as Chuck's hand grasped her neck.

"Beg for your life whore," he demanded.

"Please," Serena choked out, "please don't do this Chuck. You are better than this."

His hand tightened around her throat, "am I?"

She nodded, her blue eyes pleading with him.

"Well, you are very wrong Serena."

Opening his mouth he pulled his hand away and the second his lips touched her soft skin, an explosion of pain shot through the back of his head and he crumpled to the side of her, unconscious.

Dan was breathing heavily, a few scratches from the now unconscious Georgina decorated his body. He held his hand out to Serena who grabbed it and immediately clung to his body, sobbing. The vampire stared down at his friend and shook his head, "we have to help him," he whispered kissing the top of her head, "I can't let him go back to being the monster he was…I just can't."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**[1] OMG! You guys have no idea how fun it was to write this chapter. I absolutely loved it. *Squee* Sorry if you don't like evil crazy Chuck. I promise he goes back to being good. **

**[2] A little more smut, not too much. I'm not too good at writing it…I actually kind of feel awkward doing it sometimes, but I do try to please my audience.**

**[3] If you have any suggestions then please don't hesitate. Or even constructive criticism. It's all welcome.**

**[4] Coming Up:**

**- Jack finally comes to New York.**

**- Three very bloody deaths.**

**- The "murderer" goes into hiding.**

**- Blair makes a big decision between helping Chuck or ending him.**

**- Jack threatens Chuck forcing him to think about his recent actions and if his presence is best for those he cares about.**


	9. Just Call Me Crazy

The blood; it was still fresh in his mouth. He could smell it, taste it. Chuck could still feel the girl shuddering beneath him as he drained every ounce of life out of her. And then suddenly Chuck was dry heaving in the corner of his room again. He hated himself. How could he let Georgina turn him back to that?

There was a loud knocking at his bedroom door and his shot up, staring at the wood.

"Chuck," Dan's voice floated into the room, "come on man. You've been locking in there for two days now; you haven't eaten anything and I can smell the puke."

He didn't answer. The knob twisted and then a few should thrusts could be heard against the door before the room was flooded with light. Dan made his way inside and moved over to his friend.

Chuck was paler than ever, with dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, and he was trembling slightly.

Crouching down beside him Dan touched his shoulder lightly only to have Chuck flinch away. With a sigh he back up to the door where Serena was standing.

"Why isn't he responding," she asked in a whisper as if she were afraid to disturb him.

"He was, for a little while at least. I gave him some blood yesterday but from the sight and smell of it, it appears to have ended up in the corner."

"Well why did he react like that?"

"Two reasons. Guilt for whatever happened before he brought Georgina back because I'm certain that whatever it was wasn't good," he paused as he looked over at his friend again, hesitant to continue.

"And the second reason," Serena pressed.

"It's not Blair's blood," Dan said bluntly.

"And you're certain she's his calling?"

"Quite certain."

* * *

Jack climbed out of the limo and headed into the bar that Georgina had followed Dan and his girlfriend to. Looking around, the elder man immediately spotted the couple situated at the bar. Sliding onto a seat beside a brunette he motioned for a scotch as she turned her blue eyes towards him. Jack let out a chuckle at the sight of Georgina's face, "someone clocked you good," he said, speaking about the purple bruise that decorated her cheek.

"Danny didn't like my little show the other night," she said with a pout, "I owe him for that."

"Now, now Georgie, you can have your fun with that one later. We need him right now or we aren't going to be able to get to Charles."

She grumbled under her breath, earning a sharp glare from him, before she downed the rest of her martini. Jack watched Dan for a moment and when his scotch came, he shot it back and excused himself.

Time passed and Jack didn't return. But by then, Georgina had decided it was time to leave and headed out, soon followed by Dan and Serena. It was late and it seemed unusually dark that night.

"Why were you following us tonight Georgina," Dan asked, breaking the silence of the night.

The brunette turned, only a few feet in front of the couple, stopped and smirked.

"I was hoping to see Chuck."

"Well he's obviously not here and you are not welcome back into our apartment. So," he said taking a few short strides so that he ended up in front of her, "I suggest you get out of town before I give you another black eye."

A fist came out of nowhere and connected with the side of Dan's jaw.

"Not if I give you one first," Jack said, stepping up beside Georgina as Serena rushed to Dan's side.

"Who the hell do you think you are," she snapped.

"I'm Jack. And you look tasty."

"J-Jack," Serena echoed, "as in the vampire that mentored Chuck."

"I see my reputation precedes me," he said with a sadistic smile, "and you two have some information that I desperately need," Jack finished, tucking his hands into his pockets.

As Dan righted himself, rubbing his jaw lightly, he glared, "we're not telling you a thing about Chuck," he spat.

With a shrug Jack once more struck out quickly and hit him in the jaw again. Again and again he hit Dan until the boy was on the ground, "we can do this all night Daniel."

"Stop it," Serena said suddenly as her shoe came flying out of nowhere and hit him on the shoulder.

Jack turned to glare at her and Georgina smirked as she stepped forward and shot her fist out, connecting with Serena's face and the blonde doubled over in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your pretty face," she chided as she grabbed a tuft of golden hair and yanked her head back up so that she could see the blood running out of Serena's mouth, "maybe you should think twice next time before doing that."

"You're a crazy bitch," the blonde sputtered.

"And I'm okay with that," Georgie responded pushing her away from her, "now be a good girl and let these boys settle this themselves."

Serena ignored her and made a start towards Dan again, only to get pushed back by Georgina.

"Just kill her Georgina," shot Jack as he continued to pound on Dan.

Hearing this Dan panicked, "wait no, don't. What do you want to know Jack? I'll tell you whatever you want to know," he whispered, trying not to look at the disappointment etched on Serena's face.

* * *

Chuck had moved into the fetal position on his bed. The shaking had only gotten worse, a cold sweat had started, his lips had started to crack and bleed, and Chuck's eyes were moving around, filled with panic.

"What's wrong Chuck," asked a quiet voice.

Slowly looking up, Chuck locked eyes with very clear blue ones across the room that were all too familiar.

"You're not real," he muttered, "you can't be. …I killed you," he whispered.

Jenny stepped forward and smirked, "you're right Chuck…you killed me. And now, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1) I know I've been gone for a while with this story, but now that I have my laptop back I'm going to post like crazy.**

**2) If you've been reading and reviewing thank you so much. It's very appreciated.**

**3) Coming Soon:**

**- Massacre**

**- Blair's Decision**

**- Reality**

**- Threats**

**- Fight or Flight?**


	10. Their Blood Is On Your Hands

His hands were coated thickly in blood; they were shaking as he stared at the three bodies in front of him. He couldn't believe they were dead, and the blood was pooled around his feet, dripping from his hands, the smell overwhelming him. A growl emanated deeply from his throat. Bringing one of his hands to his mouth he sucked the thick liquid off of his fingers. It tasted disgusting but he was so hungry that it didn't really matter.

"Put your hands on your head and get on your knees," shouted a voice from behind him.

A group of police officers were standing behind him, each had their gun pointed at him, but he didn't move.

"Sir, put your hands on your head and get down on your knees," the man said again.

Slowly, Chuck raised his hands, a few drops of blood falling from the tips of his fingers as he brought them to his head before slowly sinking to his knees. He could hear the man reach for his handcuffs and tuck his gun away, taking a few steps forward. But the minute the man reached out for his wrists Chuck was on his feet and knocking the man to the ground. The other cops instantly open fired but any bullet that did hit him he ignored as he moved to the window. Climbing up, being shot in the back several times, he looked down; of course they had to be on the top floor. But without another thought, Chuck jumped the nine stories and landed on the hood of a parked car, shattering the windshield and then rolling off and hobbling away.

* * *

**24 Hours Before…**

**

* * *

**

"…And now I'm going to kill you."

Chuck stared in wide eyed horror at the blonde, watching as she lunged, shut his eyes tightly, and when the blow didn't come he opened his eyes and she was gone. But instead, in bright red blood on the wall across from him was a single word: **MONSTER**.

Suddenly, the sound of a slamming door caught his attention and then Serena's voice calling him. He didn't move and he didn't answer.

"Chuck, get your ass out here. Dan's hurt," she yelled at him.

Quickly bolting up he opened the door and came out just as a slightly bruised Serena laid a badly beaten Dan on the couch.

"What happened," he asked hurrying over.

"Jack happened," she snapped at him.

He looked at her confused, wondering why she was getting angry at him.

"He's come to town and he wants you. But he went after Dan so he could get information on you. But he wouldn't give anything up so he got the shit kicked out him," Serena said, answering his thoughts.

"Wait, so you're blaming this on me?"

"Yes I am Chuck," she said darkly, moving over to him, "you are so busy sitting in here feeling sorry for yourself because there's a girl out there that you fall in love with! It's pathetic! How you were even feared is beyond me because all you are Chuck is a coward!"

Chuck stared at Serena in amazement; he couldn't believe that she had just said those things to him. He opened his mouth to yell back at her but from the glare he thought better of it.

Calming down slightly, the blonde returned to tending to Dan.

"Go eat something," she muttered, "you look like hell."

"Nothing tastes good," he murmured.

Serena flipped her hair back to glare at him once more, "well that's too damn bad. You have got to eat something and that would probably be better so you don't go on some crazed rampage."

His eyes narrowed, "I have more self control than that."

"Really? Because you lost it pretty easily with Georgina the other night."

He stared at her and shook his head, "fuck you."

With that, Chuck headed out, no longer wanting to be around someone who saw the truth so obviously.

* * *

Morning dawned brightly as Blair woke the next morning. Despite the masked ball being days behind her now, she couldn't get her mind off Chuck Bass. He was a vampire. Vampires were real and he was one. It was a lot for one girl to take in all at once especially when that night had been so amazing. The way that Chuck had looked at her had made her feel like she was the only girl in the world that mattered. Nate didn't look at her that way anymore…if he ever did. She couldn't keep thinking about him, and she shouldn't be. She was in a happy relationship; wasn't she? But lately, ever since the incident in chemistry, Nate was practically treating her like a viral disease.

A knock on her door distracted her, and the door opened to reveal none other than Nate, walking in carrying breakfast on a tray. Tucking her hair behind her ear and sitting up, Blair smiled at him, "you brought me breakfast in bed," she cooed, "that is so sweet Nate."

He smiled back as he brought the try over and sat on the edge of her bed, "don't be too impressed; I just asked Dorota to make your favorite. I'm just bringing it."

She smiled at him, "well, I'm sure I'll love it anyway _Chuck_."

The brunette started to move for the food, not noticing the confused look on her boyfriend's face.

"Chuck," he echoed, "did you just call me Chuck?"

Having bit into a grape, she looked up at him innocently, "did I?"

She hadn't actually caught what she had said, but she didn't know why she would call him that.

"Yes you did. Blair, ever since that stupid masked ball you've been pulling away from me."

"What? No Nate. Ever since that day in chemistry you've been pulling away from me!"

"No Blair, I've been trying to hold onto you. But you have become so obsessed with that freak…"

"He's not a freak," she said huffily.

He glared at her, "so now you're defending him? Damn it Blair, I'm your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, and if you are going to dictate who I can cannot be friends with then maybe you shouldn't be my boyfriend anymore."

Nate paused and stared at her flabbergasted, "you're breaking up with me?! Because of that…Bass?!"

Folding her arms across her chest, Blair nodded, "yes," she said firmly.

Standing, filled with anger, Nate shook his head, "fine, I hope you're happy with your freak."

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but he had ducked into a neighborhood where not too many people walked which was good for him because then he wouldn't be so tempted to eat. But there still the random passerby that would make him stop and think.

"Come on Chuck," whispered a soft voice, "it's just one person. The world's already overcrowded; they're going to die one day anyway. At least their death will mean something; their death keeps you alive."

He stopped in his tracks and looked around. At first he just thought his thoughts were loud, but as they continued he realized they were being voiced and not by him. His eyes scanned the streets as he heard a soft chuckle, but he didn't find the source until he turned around.

"Jack," he growled at the sight of the older vampire.

"Chuck," he responded with a nod, "it's nice to see you out and about, considering your little predicament."

His eyes narrowed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The other man chuckled again, "now, now, don't play dumb with me. I know you have found your calling. I saw her earlier; she's rather beautiful."

Chuck's fists tightened at his words.

Jack saw this, and please with the reaction he smirked, "don't worry. She's all right…for now."

Looking at him sharply, Chuck's eyes narrowed even more, "what do you mean for now?"

Clasping his should as a father would his son, Jack sent him an evil grin, "I know what it's like, trying to fight your calling. It isn't easy. I know. That's why I'm here Chuck…to tell you to give in; you think to want to save her now, protect her, but soon the thing you be trying to protect her from will be yourself. You can't protect her Chuck; her blood calls you too loudly."

Shaking his head, Chuck moved away from him, "no, I won't do that. I'm going to keep her safe. I'm staying away from her. She is going to live a happy life without me."

Jack could see the seriousness in Chuck's face and that angered him, "no Chuck, you won't," he said, his voice thick with threats, "because if you don't kill her, I will."

Chuck's brown eyes turned towards him, a mix of panic and anger in them.

"You have until the end of tonight," Jack said bluntly before disappearing, leaving Chuck glaring after him.

* * *

She couldn't believe she had just broken up with Nate. They had been dating for forever and she just gave him up like that? And for what? A vampire? Blair hadn't even seen Chuck since the masquerade ball, so why was she so willing to throw everything away for him? God, she was so stupid.

Just as she was kicking herself in the ass for what she had done, the elevator doors dinged open and in walked the devil himself.

"What are you doing here Chuck," she asked bitterly, taking in his appearance, "and why do you look like hell?"

Normally Chuck was so put together but he looked like he had been seriously sick, and Blair felt a sting of concern. But he was a vampire; he couldn't get sick…could he?

"I came to make sure you were okay," he said frantically, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why wouldn't I be okay," she shot at him, "and how are you in my house? I thought vampires had to be invited in."

Rolling his eyes Chuck ignored her quip about vampires, "look…Dan and Serena were attacked last night and she wanted me to come over and tell you to stay in and not let anyone in here tonight."

"Wait, attacked," she asked, slightly panicked, taking a step towards him, noticing how he took a step back, "Chuck what's going on?"

"Just promise me you'll stay in tonight."

"Chuck…?"

"Just promise me Blair," he said, his tone rising, demanding her answer.

It scared Blair, "all right; I promise," she whispered, "just please tell me what's going on," she finished desperately.

But he didn't answer her; instead Chuck stepped back into the elevator and away from the brunette.

* * *

**Present…**

**

* * *

**

As he walked, feeling the pain the bullets had caused, Chuck tried to piece together what had happened since he had left Blair's. He knew he had gone looking for Jack, and he knew there had been a voice message on his cell phone from Serena saying something about Dan's recovery and that he'd be stupid to go after Jack. He assumed that Blair had called, freaking out most likely after he had left her place. But then he couldn't remember. The next thing Chuck knew was that he had woken up next to a few fresh bodies in a rather familiar penthouse. Penelope, Hazel, and Is were dead, thick blood pooled around their corpses. Yes, Chuck had touched them, gotten his hands bloody, but that was after he had woken and despite the three dead girls, he still felt rather hungry… So he didn't do it right?

Suddenly, Chuck doubled over in pain, jolting him from his thoughts. One of the bullets lodged in his back had moved a little deeper and a shard of glass from his jump was stuck in his stomach. But he had to keep moving; the loud wail of police sirens forced him to. Moving a bit faster, hobbling and wincing with each step he tried to make his way to the apartment. Yet he didn't make it very far when he heard his name called out. Looking through bleary eyes, he saw Serena and Dan rushing towards him. He could hear sounds, saw their mouths moving, and realized they were speaking, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Damn it," Dan muttered as he watched Chuck, "he's almost gone."

Getting his arm, Dan draped it around shoulder and motioned for Serena to get the other side.

"We need to get him somewhere that no one, especially Jack, would expect," he said.

Serena thought for a moment before saying, "Blair's."

* * *

For the third time that day, the Waldorf elevator dinged with a guest for Blair. Only this time, when she came down, the brunette had to call for Dorota to bring towels and water and now the sounds of Chuck's pained grunts were coming from the bathroom as Dan dug the bullets and glass out of his skin. Blair was pacing just outside the door and Serena was sitting on the edge of her bed. Neither was asking the question they both wanted the answer to; what in the hell had happened?

Simultaneously, their cell phones buzzed and flipping their devices open, they both stared at the screen in shock.

_**SPOTTED:**__ Chuck Bass flat on his ass and running from the law. It seems he was caught red handed at a crime scene. Why? Get ready to mourn the death of three socialites and the loss of our favorite playboy; looks like this bad boy us truly bad to the bone. Hope orange looks good on you C._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

**1) Thank you for all of your reviews they are greatly appreciated and keep me writing.**

**2) As for the highly desired Chuck and Blair scenes, I promise you, they are coming, just please be patient. A few things have to happen before these two are getting down and dirty.**

**3) Coming Soon: **

**- Did Chuck Do It?**

**- Blair's Reality**

**- Threats**

**- Get Ready For War**

**- Attacks, Cat Fights, and Kidnapping**


End file.
